Stormwind City
| languages = Common, Dwarven, Thalassian, Darnassian, Gnomish, Draenei | loc = Noordelijk Elwynn Forest | government = Hereditary monarchy | rulers = | affiliation = Stormwind (Alliance) | faiths = Sjamanisme, Demonologie, Holy Light, Druïdisme | territory = Alliance }} :"Stormwind" verwijst hiernaar door. Voor de in-game factie, zie Stormwind (factie). Voor andere gebruiken, zie Stormwind (doorverwijzing). Stormwind City (ook bekend als New Stormwind of simpelweg Stormwind) is gelegen ten noorden van Elwynn Forest aan Azeroth's noordwestelijke kust en is de hoofdstad van het koninkrijk genaamd StormwindLands of Conflict, blz. 52 en de grootste menselijke nederzetting van Azeroth. Na de Third War is het een van de laatste grote menselijke steden geworden.World of Warcraft manual, ?? Recentelijk is Koning Varian Wrynn terug gekomen naar zijn land op zijn rechtmatige troon. In zijn afwezigheid was zijn zoon Anduin Wrynn zijn tijdelijke plaatsvervanger. Doordat zijn zoon veel te jong was om te regeren, werd hij begeleid door de hogeheer Bolvar Fordragon en vrouwe Katrana Prestor. De stad is één van de laatste grote menselijke nederzettingen. De stad zelf was het laatst herbouwd door menselijke ontwerpers. De bewakers behouden de vrede binnen de stadsmuren. Geschiedenis First War Het was de hoofdbasis van de humans en de laatst gesneuvelde stad door de Orcish Horde's offensief tijdens de First War. Anduin Lothar nam wat er overbleef van het volk op zijn reis naar Lordaeron. Reconstructie De stad werdt herbouwd en New Stormwind genoemd,Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition, pg. 84Goldshire official multiplayer map.http://www.fileplanet.com/150913/150000/fileinfo/Warcraft-III:-Frozen-Throne---Goldshire-Map herbouwd of de zelfde locatie als het originele Stormwind City. Het is niet allerdaags om de stad New Stormwind te noemen op het moment van World of Warcraft, maar meestal simpelweg Stormwind City. Cataclysm .]] Toen Deathwing terugkeerde in Cataclysm markeerde hij zijn herstel dor een trip rond Azeroth te vliegen. Zijn masieve kracht was genoeg om het land waar hij kwam het vernietigen en hervormen, dat resulteerde in de shattering. Stormwind City kreeg zijn beurt van de vernietiging toen Deathwing langs vloog en op de stadspoorten landde. Het gehele park werd weggeblazen, en zijn brandende hitte smolt een poot afdruk in de twee torens van stormwind's poort. sinds patch 5.2 zijn deze weer gerepareerd. Plaatsen en mensen de stad is opgebouwd uit 5 rechthoekige districten en een ruïne van het oude park, gescheiden door grachten en elk herkenbaar met hun unieke kleur van het dak, verder ligt er in het oosten tussen Dwarf District en Old town de Stormwind Keep, waar Varian Wrynn, de militaire commandant van de Alliance, verblijft. vanuit het Dwarf district kun je de tram naar Ironforge nemen, of door de noord-westelijke poort het park, een panda kamp (met portaal naar jade forest) en de Eastern Eartshrine, waar de portalen naar cataclysm verblijven, betreden. en dan is er nog het kerkhof van Stormwind ten noorden van het Cathedral district, en de Haven van Stormwind tussen het oude park en Cathedral district in. de haven heeft 2 boten die naar Kalimdor en Northrend zeilen. Valley of Heroes 's klauwen.]] * The Valley of Heroes (gebied achten en bevattende de stadspoort) Stormwind is de grootste van de overleefde menselijke koninkrijken die overblijven op Azeroth. Verbonden door middel van zowel de maritieme toegankelijkheid en de nieuwgebouwde ondergrondse spoorweg opent Stormwind met trots haar deuren wijd voor avonturiers uit de hele Alliance. Mens dwarves, gnomes, en night elves hebben allemaal hun eigen kleine nis in de hoofdstad, dat Stormwind een ware mengelmoes aan culturen maakt. sinds het park vernietigt is. is er geen echt district voor de night elves meer, maar ze zijn nu vooral in het mage district, en in verschillende winkeltjes in andere districten. Stormwind City's grote poorten steken ver boven de boomtoppen van Elwynn Forest uit. Daarachter licht The Valley of Heroes, een prachtig natuurlijk dal overspannen door een majestueuze brug leidende naar de stad's handels district. De brug is afgewerkt met enorme standbeelden die wat van de grootste helden van de Second War afbeelden — de dapperen mannen, high elves, en dwarves die door het Dark Portal stapten om een einde te maken aan de oorlog in het gehavende land van Draenor zelf. Hoewel het lot van deze dappere krijgers niet overtuigend was in het verleden leidde de heropening van het Dark Portal tot de ontdekking dat drie van de vijf afgebeelde in leven bleven; Khadgar studeert onder de Naaru van Shattrath City, Danath Trollbane leid de troepen van Honor Hold in Hellfire Peninsula, en Kurdran Wildhammer is sindsdien teruggekeerd on zijn Wildhammer broeders in de Twilight Highlands te leiden. Hoe dan ook, blijven het lot van Turalyon en Alleria Windrunner gehuld in mysterie, en velen die de monumenten zien betreuren het verlies van deze grote helden en vragen zich af of Azeroth ooit zal worden geschonken met dapperheid zo vastberaden als die van hun. Toen Deathwing de stad overviel tijdens de Cataclysm veroorzaakte hij grote schade aan de Valley of Heroes, liet hij masieve, gloeiende klauwsporen op de dichtbijzijnde torens en liet het standbeeld van Danath Trollbane in het water onder de brug vallen. Met kan momenteel verscheidene crews van dwarven en human arbeiders aanschouwen die bezig zijn met het repareren van de schade. Trade District * The Trade District (centraal district) ** The Gilded Rose (Stormwind City's herberg) "Het bruist van de handel uit heel het continent en daarbuiten." Het Trade District licht in het centrum van Stormwind City en bruist altijd van activiteit. De helft van de stad's banken, veiling huizen en herbergen, alsmede de locale gryphon master zijn allemaal gelegen. Daarnaast vinden klanten tal van consumers find plenty of verkooppunt in de verschillende winkels in de buurt. Voor die genen met een smaak voor heerlijkheid runnen de Trias en Gallina families een kaaswinkel en een slijterij in het Trade District. Old Town De Old Town is het oude gedeelte van de stad. Het is te vinden in het oosten van de stad. Dit gedeelte is nog een overblijfsel van de oude stad, voor de renovatie. In dit gedeelte bevinden zich de Champions' Hall (Alliance PvP barracks), het Command Center (Warrior guild) en de SI:7 (rogue guild). Mage Quarter De Mage Quarter is zoals de naam al zegt, een plek voor mages. Het is te vinden ten westen van de Trade District. De zone is gevuld met verschillende mage shops, de warlock en de mage guild. Ook zijn er verschillende tailoring shops, warenhuizen, koffiehuizen, cafés en verschillende winkels voor magic. Daarnaast bevinden zich hier de Herblore en de alchemy trainers. Cathedral Square thumb|Het Cathedral Square Ten noorden van de Trade District ligt het Cathedral Square, of het Kathedraalplein. Dit is een belangrijke plek voor iedere volger van het heilige licht. Heel veel mensen en rassen kijken op tegen grote kerk van wit steen. De priesters in de kathedraal geven veel questen vrij, met het doel om het licht naar de duistere plekken van Azeroth te brengen. Iedereen is daar volgens priesters welkom, als je maar goed bent, en niet slecht. Dwarven District thumb|Het Dwarven District Het Dwarven District is een district speciaal gebouwd voor de dwarves. Hier bevinden zich dingen voor mining en blacksmithing, maar ook voor engineering. Ook hier is een bank, een auction house en een inn. Canals en de gevangenissen Elk district is omringd door schitterende blauwe kanalen en verbonden met de bruggen die er overheen hangen. Stormwind Keep Stormwind Keep is het paleis van koning Varian Wrynn, maar ook de locatie van zijn zoon Anduin Wrynn en de koning van Gilneas, Genn Greymane. Stormwind Harbor thumb|De haven van Stormwind De Stormwind Harbor ligt in het noordwestelijke gedeelte van de stad. De haven ligt aan de grote oceaan. Het wordt bewaakt met grote kanonnen voor vijanden over de zee. Ook liggen er verschillende schepen aan de haven, die je naar verschillende locaties kunnen brengen. Vanaf hier kun je boot nemen naar Rut'theran Village, Teldrassil (meest zuidelijke pier) en Valliance Keep, Borean Tundra (meest noordelijke pier). Reisroutes Vlucht Ironforge Morgan's Vigil Lakeshire Sentinel Hill Darkshire Rebel Camp Nethergarde Keep Thorium Point Booty Bay Tram Ironforge Boot Rut'theran Village Valiance Keep Portaal Dark Portal, Blasted Lands Nordrassil, Mount Hyjal The Briny Cutter or Silver Tide Hollow, Vashj'ir Temple of Earth, Deepholm Ramkahen, Uldum Highbank, Twilight Highlands Baradin Base Camp, Tol Barad Peninsula Opmerkingen * Stormwind City is de enige Alliance stad met alle class trainers aanwezig (inclusief druid en shaman). * Doctor Weavil, een kwaadaardige gnome, refereert Stormwind City als de "capital of cheese"Diary of Weavil (hoofdstad van kaas), waarschijnlijk vanwege de winkel Trias Cheese. Galerij File:Stormwind aerial view.jpg|Bovenaanzicht van Stormwind File:Stormwind 070910 010639 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Trade District Bank. File:Stormwind 070910 010647 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Trade District Bank. File:Stormwind 070910 010706 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Trade District Bank. File:Stormwind 070910 003013 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Stormwind Keep ingang. File:Stormwind 071310 001421 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Stormwind Keep ingang. File:Stormwind Keep Cataclysm.jpg|Stormwind Keep ingang. File:Stormwind 071210 232604 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|EEn fontein in Old Town. File:Stormwind 071210 232927 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Een appelboom in Old Town. File:Stormwind 071210 233649 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Stormwind Park. File:Stormwind-Keep.jpg File:The-Former-Stormwind-Gardens.jpg File:Stormwind City.jpg File:Stormwind City Bulletin Board.jpg| Historisch File:StormwindKeepW1.JPG|Stormwind Keep wordt verdedigd tijdens de First War. File:Humans victorious.png|Human victory in de First War (WC1 human campaign). File:Warcraft orcs and humans2.jpg|Stormwind Keep voor zijn vernietiging in de First War. File:Defender of the Crown victorious.png|De "Defender of the Crown" en nieuwe koning van Azeroth na First War te winnen (WC1 Human Campaign). File:OverviewStormwind.JPG|Ingang gezien als voor Cataclysm. File:WorldMap-Stormwind.jpg|Kaart na patch 3.0.2. File:stormwindmap2.jpg|Kaart bij World of Warcraft launch. File:stormwindmap.jpg|Een vroege kaart van Stormwind City. File:StormwindmapLoC.JPG|Kaart in Lands of Conflict. Videos 425px425px Zie ook * Stormwind naar Booty Bay reis gids Patch weizigingen * Patch 4.0.3a (2010-11-23): Textuur over hoop gehaald. Park vernietigd, Stormwind City Outskirts geopend. * Patch 3.0.2 (2008-10-14): Stormwind Harbor toegevoegd. * Patch 1.4.0 (2005-05-05): Patroullierende scouts die door stealth heen kunnen kijken zijn toegevoegd aan Stormwind City. Referenties Category:Human territoria Category:Stormwind City Category:Alliance steden Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Lands of Conflict Category:More Magic and Mayhem Category:Gefaseerde gebieden